


Just Hear Me Out

by mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COME BACK LATER, I'M ADDING MORE TO MY PHONE PORNO SO YIPEE-KI-YAY MOTHEFUCKERS, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Sex, THIS IS AN ANGST FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber/pseuds/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a lot of things about Sterek and what their children would be like on my dash. Personally I don't buy into the whole "they'd be happy with kids" idea (because I secretly love pain and angst) as I think it just doesn't fit Derek's character. I try to explain it in the story but basically I just think it all hinges on the fact Derek's family were murdered. </p><p>Also be warned it's 3am and I haven't had this checked. So please ignore any incoherency. This is probably God awful and I'm sorry.</p><p>(And I'm adding more to Phone Acting! I hope you all like the next chapter and thanks a billion for all the amazing comments and kudos, holy shit you guys like porn!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hear Me Out

Stiles shifts the mounts of paperwork on his desk. He thumbs through the mess, eyes darting over the various forms for adoption, sperm banks and IVF clinics. His hands close on a wad, held together by a thick paper clip. It feels impossibly heavy. There’s a lump in his throat he can’t shift. Determined he swallows again, forcing down his fear, and walks into the living room.

It’s silent as he enters, finding Derek lying across the sofa. His chest rises and falls intermediately, one leg hanging off the side. Stiles indulges in the angelic look across his boyfriend’s face. His frazzled nerves calm while he watches, and his grip on the forms lessens.

Deliberately he drops the stack onto the coffee table. The thud jolts Derek awake. His hands instantly run to his face, and rub hard over his stubble. He blinks and squints, before smiling. Slowly he sits up and sighs, hands now at the back of his neck.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

Derek snorts, “How long was I out?”

“Not long at all, an hour maybe; which is impressive, as your naps are at least three hours.”

“Shut up. I was out all night.”

He looks down at his hands, “Yeah I know. I should have gone with you guys.”

 “It was just an omega.”

He rolls his eyes, holding back his retort.

“What’s with the papers?”

Stiles hesitates and heat builds around his chest. Derek looks up and stares with hard eyes.

“I have something to offer to you. Well it’s more of a proposal I guess. And while your werewolf senses are picking up how flustered I am, yeah I’m pretty nervous about asking you this so you can drop the death glare.”

Derek raises one eyebrow, and then reaches for the papers. He lifts up the first few sheets, and shock seeps onto his face. Silence creeps out from the corner of the room, settling onto Stiles’s back and clinging hard.

Mouth hanging open slightly Derek looks up.

“Stiles do you want kids?”

He darts around the coffee table, snatches the papers and sits.

“I know we haven't spoken about this before, but we’ve been together for so long now…I just started thinking about it.”

Derek breaks eye contact; his fingers knot together.

“I don’t want to have this conversation.”

“Just hear me out.”

“No,” he rubs his chin, “I really just don’t want to hear anything about this.”

Stiles looks away, focusing on something else. He clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to cool the bubbling frustration.

“Please?”

Stiles stares at Derek, unable to see his eyes. He wets his lips, waiting for some form of protest and when given none proceeds to rip off the paper clip. It hits the table hard and bounces off, while he spreads out its contents.

 “There are so many ways it could happen. We could adopt easily enough. A lot of places aren’t cool with the whole “gay” thing, but that’s not too much of a problem to combat. My only issue with adoption is what it will do to the kid,” He laughs nervously, “After what it did to Jackson I’m not sure if I could handle something like that, but I guess it’s all down to the kid in the long run.”

He glances over at Derek, who hasn’t shifted.

Speaking grows easier as he progresses, “Alright…well next there’s egg donation. With that we have an anonymous or known donor. Personally the idea of having a biological child is awesome, and if we wanted more kids we could use the same donor and they’d all be related. We’d need a surrogate but they’re easy enough to find…”

“Stiles just stop.”

“What?”

A vexed look fixes itself to Derek’s face.

“I don’t want kids.”

“You say that now, but I bet if I show you some baby photos you’ll just melt.”

Derek sighs, “Look, Stiles all of this,” He gestures to the table, “Is impressive, but I don’t want children.”

“Not right now, but I think I can change your mind pretty easily.”

Derek huffs, “You’re not taking me seriously.”

“I am! I just know that you’ll give in eventually. You’re a pretty simple man.” Stiles winks.

Derek scowls, “Don’t do _that_.”

“Do what?”

“Brush me aside.”

“I’m not doing that at all. Your opinion is important to me.”

“But you won’t accept I don’t want kids?”

Stiles leans back,“Because it’s a lie. I know you want kids.”

Derek stands up and starts walking, “This is pathetic. We’re done talking.”

“Like hell we’re done,” He get’s up and grabs Derek’s arm. They stare at each other, eyes softening for a moment.

“You’ve never mentioned this before. I don’t want to overreact but I really am shocked.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Can you blame me?”

Holding eye contact is taking all his effort, “Come on, you really don’t mean it? Everyone wants kids!”

“I don’t.”

His hands ball up, “Why? If you’re so anti-children, give me a reason.”

Derek groans, “God Stiles you’re making me feel like an ass!”

Stiles laughs bitterly, “Oh yeah, make me out as the bad guy. Total dick move.”

Derek throws up his hands, “Well what do you expect? You’re trying to force this onto me.”

“And how the hell do you think that makes me feel? I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t help how much I want to be a dad! I think you’d make a great dad too,” He grasps Derek’s hand, “You’re are caring guy, it’s your nature. And they’d love you even if you were a total dick, because you’re magic!”

“That’s exactly why I _don’t_ want kids.”

“What?”

“Stiles, think about what I am.”

Stiles squints and waves his arm dismissively, “There hasn’t been a hunter around here for years.”

He gestures around himself, “But they’re still out there!”

“So what? If they come here you’ll just kick their asses!”

“Hunters are ruthless.”

“So you think they’d target our kid? That’s paranoid.”

“Stiles I go out my mind thinking someone’s going to kidnap you.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “I’m not defenceless.”

“But a child is, and we can’t always keep an eye on them.”

“You’re being completely irrational,” He sits down, slumping in the chair. Derek exhales hard.

“I can’t believe this! And I’m insulted that you think I’m some weak princess who needs a knight in shining armour.”

Derek folds his arms and deadpans, “We’re done.”

“No we’re not. You’re just holding onto the past like a child.”

He growls, “We are done.”

Stiles reaches out but Derek slaps his hand away. Stiles yelps and clutches his hand to his chest. There are boiling tears behind his eyes and it feels like the ground has just been pulled out from under him.

“I just want to be a family.

“I…I’m sorry,” Derek walks out the room, hands balled into fists.

Stiles’s hand aches like his chest. His blood is searing, and with each pulse of his heart a wave of heat scalds him. He kicks the coffee table and watches as a few papers flutter off like frightened birds.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
